


The Amazing Maxwell

by orphan_account



Series: The Amazing Maxwell [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hiring, I headcanon Charlie being around 27?, Magician's Assistant, Maxwell 32-ish?, Meeting, because i ship them so hard, but i hate too wide an age gap, but that's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic where Charlie meets the Amazing Maxwell, and becomes his assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Maxwell

The Amazing Maxwell was a long man. He had a long nose, a long chin, long arms, and long legs. Long fingers tapered off at the ends of his long hands, which were connected at the wrist to his long arms. Charlie was sure if the Amazing Maxwell took off his long black shoes, long toes would poke out at the ends of long feet. The Amazing Maxwell didn't take off his shoes.

The Amazing Maxwell shook her hand warmly, and offered her a seat. The corners of his mouth were turned up into a long smile. Charlie sat in the chair in front of the desk, sweeping her skirt beneath her. Maxwell sat in the opposite seat, shuffled some papers around, then smiled again. "I take it you're here because of my notice?" Charlie nodded; an advertisement in the newspaper had caught her attention- a magician's assistant! How could she say no?

"Do you have any prior experience?" His long fingers laced together. Charlie shook her head, no. "Well, this will be something new, then, shall it?" Charlie glanced back up at him in surprise. Was this an indication that he was willing to take her on?

"Y-yes, sir. It would." She had a slight New York accent, which Maxwell found interesting. What was a Northern girl like her doing out in California?

He stood up, clasping his hands behind his back. Charlie watched him nervously as he paced. "And do you _want_ to do this? But, think hard about it. It could be long hours, random, I may have you working late at night. Would you be willing to do it? Constantly busy, learning magic and practising with me?" He turned away from her, examining a newspaper clipping he had hung on one wall.

Charlie thought about it. She had plenty of time on her hands, so the long hours wouldn't be a problem. Working at night didn't bother her so much, as long as there was plenty of light. She hadn't lived in California very long, and she was still trying to learn her way around. But the prospect of magic! It was a thrilling idea, she thought, learning how to enchant a crowd, to astound and amaze. She had heard of the Amazing Maxwell, and some of the things he had performed. Getting to work with him, being a part of an enthralling magic performance, the idea was so exciting!

"I think I could do it, if you'll take me," she said, looking up from her gloved hands. "I have a lot of time on my hands, and I love learning new things, the thrill of adventure. And isn't that what you were looking for in an assistant? The curiosity and excitement?" She watched him with wide eyes.

Maxwell pivoted around. "How old are you, Miss Charlie?" A sudden topic change, taking Charlie by surprise. Should she lie? She had worried that she was too old. She bit her lip.

"What age are you looking for?"

The Amazing Maxwell threw back his head and laughed. "You're hired!"

Charlie blinked, stunned. "Do you mean it, sir?" She shot out of her seat, nearly knocking the chair over. Her large violet eyes searched his face for any dishonesty or trickery.

"Of course I mean it. When would you like to start?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid this wasn't as well-written as I had planned, and it was certainly very short, but I do plan to write more fics featuring Maxwell and Charlie. I love their relationship, and seeing how things were before the Incident. And, it's fun to write!


End file.
